


Monster

by sluttyeren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Blood Play, M/M, ish???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyeren/pseuds/sluttyeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi let's Eren have control for one night, and gets more than he bargained for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Another blood play prompt from tumblr :3 I love top!Eren hehe bye

At first, he had just needed a distraction. The constant strain on his muscles and stress on his mind wore Levi down. Eren was an eager little shit which was irritating, but at least it didn’t take much convincing to get him into his room. It took even less to have the kid moaning and squirming under him.  
  
What Levi had certainly not signed up for was how adventurous Eren was in bed. Levi had had his share of fun over the years, but the no-frills sex was all he needed. Unfortunately the brat wanted much more than that. His sexual appetite surprised even Levi, who had been dealing with the insatiable commander for years. But the kid had indulged him so far, so when he asked if Levi would let him do something, he gave in. Just this once.  
  
That’s why he was here now, Eren hovering over him with hungry lustful eyes. He returned his gaze with an apathy, waiting.  
  
"Levi, are y-"  
  
"I swear if you ask if I’m sure one more time I am kicking you out. It’s a little late to ask permission when you’re already inside me, idiot." Whatever the little shit wanted must have been pretty fucked up. The excitement was clear in his eyes -and the hardness pressing slowly into him- but he still had no idea what he wanted.  
  
Instead of telling him, Eren just showed him. And by “show him”, he opened his jaw wide and bit down above his shoulder, hard, and thrust into him deep and just as hard. Levi barely stopped himself from crying out in pain.  
  
"You really are… a fucking monster aren’t you.” Levi panted, digging his nails into Eren’s arms. Eren, the beast, lapped up the blood that poured from the wound and added more as he fucked him. Hearing no complaints from Levi, Eren dug his teeth into him over and over; his arms and shoulders marred with deep red marks, crimson spreading quickly across his pale skin and Eren’s face. The animosity in Eren’s eyes was almost terrifying. He was usually so submissive to Levi, following every order dutifully. This was an entirely unexpected… although not entirely unwelcome change. Levi’s cries of pain faded as he gave in, his own blood running hot over his body with Eren’s tongue chasing it. He arched into the touch now; meeting Eren’s thrusts and gripping his hair, pulling his face into his neck where his teeth locked down again.  
  
Maybe he should entertain the brat more often.


End file.
